Puppy eyes
by Trinnerti
Summary: Alucard shows Pip that he can't win no matter what he tries. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: ** Don't own anything

Inspired by an art made by Torage-chan

**Puppy Eyes**

This was not how Alucard pictured how his night would end. He had just finished another FREAK who claimed to be the strongest nightwalker alive. He had played his game a little, boosting his ego to test his quality. But yet again he was let down. The FREAK had been like all the others Alucard easily defeated. Hell, even Police Girl could have beaten him hands down back in the time she refused to drink. The freak had been a talker without actions backing up his claims. Alucard was left disappointed, his lust for victory and a good battle yet again unfulfilled.

He was walking aimlessly down the empty corridors of the Hellsing manor, hoping that a poor soul hadn't learned the lesson yet that at night they never should walk alone if they didn't want to be scared to death. He had dizzlions of laughs when new arrivals had shown up, scaring them to death with tricks like popping out of their own shadows, let his dogs chase them down. At night while he would sip on his evening snack he would think of new, brilliant ways to torture them.

Then a strong aura reached his barriers. It told him he was close to his own fledgling but the other aura that seemed to be in the same room she was, made him change his directions. That French captain should learn that he shouldn't attempt to take things that was his. In the beginning he was amused how he tried to gain Seras attention and later her affection. He laughed darkly when she continued to turn him down again and again. But as of late, she slowly stopped doing it less. It the beginning he thought that maybe she wanted companionship. He knows that he, himself wasn't always easy to be with. Not while she was still holding onto her humanity with such a vice grip. Only when she embraced the dark monster that resided inside of her and become a true nosferatu would she understand his plans. Until then he would leave her wandering, showing her that he cared by popping up whenever she had trouble and leave her be. But, that didn't mean he wanted other men touching or attempting to obtain something that he claimed to be his.

He approached the room they resided in, keeping his presence carefully hidden until he wanted them to know he was there. Her sweet laugh and surprised squeal was quickly drowned out by a high pitched yip of a dog. Curious what the French man was up to now, Alucard moved towards the entrance, his Cheshire grin fading quickly at what he saw.

Pip was holding a small dog, a dazzling smile on his face as he handed Seras the animal in his hands. He watched as his fledgling cuddled the furry beast, laughing sweetly when a wet tiny tongue licked her face.

"Pip, she's so cute!"

The man beamed like he had won a war. "She's all yours if you want her. It's my gift to you," Pip replied with a smug grin.

'_So he's making another attempt to woe what is __**mine**__.' _Unconsciously his hand tightened in a fist, the red mark on his glove glowing dangerously as rage flared up inside him. Desperately he repeated in his head the order his master had given him regarding the French captain. He wasn't allowed to harm innocent people. That didn't mean that he wouldn't think of something to even with the man. But for now, he needed to interfere. Seras yet again failed to turn him down and it was his job as her master to step in when something went wrong.

An idea popped in his head, his rage subsided and silently slipped into the room to put his plan in motion. Seras' back was still turned towards him when he changed into his familiar. When he got close enough, he sat down, cocked his head to the side and opened all his eight eyes.

He let out a small whine to alert them with his presence. Alucard waited patiently for his Police Girl to turn around. The moment blue eyes fell upon his form, he showed the best puppy-eyes look he could muster.

For one second everything stood still. He; using the best weapon he could use in this situation to show the French bastard that he was better in all grounds than him and he would eventually win, Seras frozen as she stared down at the eight puppy-eyes trained upon her form.

The next moment Seras embraced him. He watched with a smug grin at the dumbfounded look replacing Pip's happy face. The present he previously given Seras was thrown back in his arms. His mouth opened and closed, trying to say something but his mind pulled blank.

"Don't worry master," Seras chirped happily, nuzzling her nose into his fur. "You're the best!"

Alucard grinned his trademark smile, his tail thumping on the ground victoriously. He chuckled inwardly when he saw the raging look on Pip's face, his eyes glaring down at him and his thoughts were priceless.

'_Damn you bloodsucker!'_

It turned out to be a good night after all.


End file.
